The Best Day
by BobHasRainbowVeins
Summary: Arthur just wants to relax and have a nice, quiet Saturday. Alfred, on the other hand, has different plans. Birthday present for Hoshiko2 !


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOSH!

This took me foreverrrrrrr. I mean, seriously forever! All day! Now I must run off and do my homework really really quickly before my father gets home…

…Happy birthday again~ I hope you've had a wonderful day and that you enjoy this little bit I wrote ;w;

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur's Saturday started out like any other. He awoke to a very chilly morning and heated water for tea. After his tea was thoroughly prepared, he grabbed a scone from the kitchen table and the morning paper from his doorstep before finally coming to rest in a grayish recliner. While reading and snacking as a way to start out his morning, the Englishman's cat Winston climbed happily onto his lap where he was to be stroked for a good hour or so.<p>

However, that particular morning would not be like the rest. Winston was startled and ran off when music began to play loudly, the sound originating from his cell phone. Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows, slapping the paper in his hands down and quickly snatching the mechanism up. "What? Hello?"

"_Arthur? Hi!" _The almost static-y voice rang in his ear.

"This is…Alfred? Can I ask why you are calling?" He spoke hesitantly. Alfred was someone he worked with. They had only recently begun talking and exchanged numbers; now, he was not so sure if he would come to regret his decision to do so.

The man on the other line laughed raucously. _"Sure! I called because I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for the day. How does that sound to you?"_

Arthur cleared his throat and hesitantly replied. "Erm…Alfred, I don't really—"

"_Too bad! I am already on my way over to your place, ha!"_

"…How do you know where I live?"

"_You gave me your address when you gave me your number, duh! Geez, Arthur, you are really forgetful, huh! Anyways, I'll be over soon. See you then!_"

Just like that, the call ended and the Brit was left rather bewildered. He slowly set his phone down and picked his tea up in its place, sipping some of it. It was cold. Swearing, he scooped up and munched on his scone instead, trying to get his mind off of the one who had just called him.

There was not much to say about Alfred Jones himself. He was a somewhat tall guy with blond hair and fierce blue eyes. He didn't look a day over fifteen a lot of times, though, for he had a rather handsome, childish face. His personality was also childish, as well as outgoing and laid back. For a twenty year old, he acted as old as he looked most of the time. Arthur would be lying if he said he did not find Alfred even the tiniest bit cute. He was…undeniably attractive. Perhaps that was the reason he had been crazy enough to approach him in their workplace…

Arthur realized that he could stare at the newspaper all day and never read a single line of it, let alone retain any of it. As if to convince him to stop reading, the doorbell rang and further in the house, he could hear his feline skittering around. Winston had never liked loud noises; anything besides the TV scared him half to death.

"Hold on a moment!" He called, jogging over to a closet near the front of his house. He slipped on a pair of shoes and threw on a beige jacket as well as a scarf. Once his scarf was orderly, he opened the door to see a bright smile and red cheeks.

"God, it's freezing out, you know?" Alfred chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

Arthur snorted, leaving the warmth of his house and closing the door behind him. "Why of all days did you choose to drag me out today, then?"

"That's easy; I just wanted to. Now come on, Artie, let's get going! I have so many places I want to take you." The American grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop, you yank! Slow down! And what's with this 'Artie' business? Please call me properl—oof!"

Alfred only laughed more, and they trekked into town. Little did the Briton know that they were both going into town blind; Al hadn't actually planned anything for them to do. He was determined to make sure they would both have fun, though. Fun…_yes, fun…_

* * *

><p>They did have fun. Alfred dragged Arthur from shop to shop, stopping at every window, insisting on going into every store. He never bought anything either, he simply insisted that they <em>must <em>check this out and _must _check that out. They even stopped at a cozy café, where Al made the mistake of buying his companion black coffee, something he absolutely loathed. The Englishman's reaction had been priceless, he had spit the drink across the table and the other had nearly laughed himself hard enough to need a new pair of pants. In the end, they both ditched coffee and got hot chocolate instead.

Afterwards, they headed downtown to the park. It was quiet, and it was getting a bit late, the temperature dropping as the sun lowered itself under the horizon. Arthur had to admit that he was almost disappointed to realize that their 'date' was coming to an end. And yet, he didn't bring that fact up, and instead just enjoyed the nice walk through the park.

Alfred eventually came to a halt, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Y'know, Arthur, I had a lot of fun today. We should do this again sometime…" His voice was strangely subdued; if only the other knew why.

The Brit's green eyes peered at him curiously. His face was abnormally red. Was he not feeling well? Or maybe he was just cold. "…Yes. I had a good time too. And since you have my cell number and my address, you can take me out any ol' time, right?"

"_Like valentine's day…_" Al whispered quietly, hoping his suggestion wasn't loud enough for the other to hear. He quickly cleared his throat and turned to Arthur. He glued his sapphire eyes to the ground for several moments, his face getting progressively redder to the point that even his ears were bright red. Just as his friend opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, he grabbed his somewhat tacky scarf and smashed their lips together. They both tasted like the hot chocolate that they had drank earlier. It was an amazing feeling; soft lips against dry ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Alfred pulled back, but they were both out of breath.

Arthur stared at the one who had just kissed him, his eyes the size of full moons. The American rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and held out his hand. Still dazed, all he could do was stare at the hand held out to him. "…W-what…"

"Uhm…here…" Al's hand darted forward and shoved what he had previously held into the other's pocket. "I bought it earlier when you weren't looking, heh...I'm sure you'll like it."

He went to reach for the small parcel in his pocket when the same pair of lips he had just felt on his own placed themselves gently on his cheek. "I suppose I should get going…I'll see you at work on Monday." And with that, he was gone, leaving Arthur alone in the park, clutching his burning cheek in one hand and a mysterious package in the other.

* * *

><p>Not even an hour later, Arthur found himself heating up leftover soup and fondling a small box in his hands. He wanted to open it, and yet he felt that it was delicate and should be preserved. He finally got over himself, however, and tore the top off of the container. Inside of it was nothing but that of a small rose and a piece of paper. With jittery hands, he unfolded the tiny sheet; it was a note.<p>

'_I had the best day with you today._'

_He was in love._

* * *

><p><em>The Best Day<em>- By Taylor Swift ((Inspiration~~))


End file.
